Mas que suficiente
by 39medalla
Summary: Ellas creen saber mucho acerca de la vida. Y también creen que no saben nada de ella. Pero si están juntos, es más que suficiente.


**Más que suficiente.**

Twilight Sparkle sabe mucho acerca de las estrellas.

Ella sabe que, en lugar de las cosas románticas, fabricadas por los enamorados, las estrellas son bolas de elementos fusionados, entre sí por el puño de la gravedad. Ella sabe que no son especiales, Twilight Sparkle ha decidido, que no vale la pena mirar el brillo ni el glamur que se lezda.

Fluttershy sabe muy poco acerca de las estrellas.

Ella no sabe por qué brillan en el manto del cielo nocturno. Ella no quiere admitir lo que siente por Twilight Sparkle, y arruinar la belleza de su amistad.

Twilight Sparkle sabe muy poco sobre el amor.

Ella no sabe que es el calor del abrazo de una madre (que suprimió en la memoria de la muerte de sus padres, dejando que la vieja herida en su corazón se propague e infecte desde a dentro de ella). Ella no sabe que es el amor. Ella no sabe la importancia y la grandeza de un enorme primer beso (no importa que nunca lo haya recibido).

Fluttershy sabe mucho sobre el amor.

Ella sabe que son los abrazos de una madre, sabe que es el lugar más seguro del mundo. Ella sabe que un enamorarse, es como sembrar una semilla, sólo se necesitaba ser cuidado correctamente y dar la atención adecuada antes de la floración con un significado más profundo. Ella sabe la importancia y la grandeza, de un primer beso (y, como tal, no lo ha regalado).

Fluttershy sabe muy poco acerca de la vida.

Ella no sabe las alegrías del placer (nunca ha sentido la necesidad de entregarse). Ella había aprendido que los mayores placeres se encuentran en la mente, no en el cuerpo. Pero ella no sabe que es el sonido de la risa de un potro. Ella no sabe (ella no recuerda) los juegos que jugaba de potra, ni tampoco recuerda por qué jugaba.

Twilight Sparkle sabe muy poco acerca de la vida.

Ella ha visto la vida a través de las ventanas de su habitación. Ella nunca ha jugado con otros potros, como los potros deberían hacerlo. Ella no se arrepiente de su nacimiento, no se arrepiente de haber nacido como es. Ella no se arrepiente de perder su infancia, y élla no se arrepiente de las decisiones que ha tomado. Tal vez, cuando él sea un poco mayor, cuando élla sea un poco más sabio, ella se arrepentiría, pero el futuro es algo de lo que Twilight Sparkle sabe muy poco.

Twilight Sparkle sabe mucho acerca de la muerte.

Ella sabe que es la sensación de la sangre seca debajo de sus cascos. Ella sabe que es el sonido de los huesos crujiendo como ella destroza el cráneo de un soldado. Ella sabe que es el olfato, el tacto, el arte de la muerte. Ella sabe que se ha acercado varias veces a la muerte, miles de veces, y sin embargo ella no a muerto.

Fluttershy sabe mucho acerca de la muerte.

(Aunque no lo parezca).

Ella ha visto la destruccion de los bosques, ha visto animales masacrados y asesinados y corceles y lleguas alimentándose de ellos. Ella ha visto a los animales cargados en camiones y en los abismos del infierno.

No son tan diferentes después de todo.

Esta noche Twilight le enseña a Fluttershy acerca de las estrellas. Fluttershy le habla de la muerte y de la vida, y Twilight se queda callada y ofreció un hombro para llorar cuando los recuerdos eran demasiado duros y demasiados brutales para Fluttershy.

Twilight nunca hablaba de su vida, nunca dijo nada de la vida y la muerte, hasta que una noche Fluttershy le dio a abrir las heridas y las cicatrices de su corazón. Es en la voz de Fluttershy que se escucha, persuasión del dolor y la pena. Es el hombro de Twilight Sparkle en el que caen los recuerdos, los recuerdos de su pasado, y, finalmente, finalmente, ayuda a cerrar las heridas.

Es una noche, tan similar y tan diferente al mismo tiempo, que aprendieron del verdadero amor.

Sintió el calor que emanaba del corazón de élla, al entrelazar sus cascos, con élla, y permanecieron en silencio hasta que Fluttershy hablo.

Fluttershy: ¿Sabes la importancia de un primer beso?

Fluttershy mira directamente asía los ojos de Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Cuál es la importancia de un beso?

(Fluttershy sonríe).

Fluttershy: Es algo sagrado para una potra. Dicen que su primer beso es la primera vez que confía en alguien que no sea su familia, con su cuerpo, total y completamente.

Twilight: Son… sólo los labios (respondió Twilight, sinceramente confundida) ¿Y cómo es confiar en alguien con los labios más importantes?

Twilight Sparkle cambia y aprieta con mayor fuerza el casco de Fluttershy, ahuecando una mejilla con su casco libre. Fluttershy, en un primer momento, se estremece de distancia desde el contacto, pero luego se relaja un poco.

Y luego se besan.

Los labios de Fluttershy no responden al principio; Twilight siente una presión en su interior y por debajo de su corazón y teme que ella pudo haber cometido un error y uno muy grave, Fluttershy se mueve con movimientos cuidadosos y tímidos. Twilight Sparkle se aleja y ella está sin aliento.

Permanecen en silencio.

Desde que era un potra, hasta el día de hoy, ella volvió a tener esperanza.

Y entonces mira de nuevo a Fluttershy y ella la besa de nuevo, con un beso más firme. Twilight se incomoda un poco, pero se relaja.

Es la primera vez que Fluttershy ha dicho adiós a su pasado, y hola al futuro.

Cuando se dejan caer hacia atrás sobre la cama de Fluttershy, comparten una mirada, comparten una risa. Sus manos están entrelazadas una vez más, sin aliento e inseguras y con miedo.

Es la primera vez que han besado a otro ser, y la primera vez que han confiado sin lugar a dudas, en alguien más.

Twilight Sparkle puede sentir que la miraran, Fluttershy mirando, mirando su mente, mirando su alma, mirando su corazón. Y las palabras se repiten.

Es la primera vez que hay una paz interior entre ellas, es la primera vez que ellas ya no sienten dolor, es la primera vez que no necesitaron nada.

Los besos de Fluttershy son deliciosamente castos, al igual que pequeños sorbos de vino, al igual que los pasos sin prisa bajo la lluvia de verano o el latido del corazón de un potrillo.

Es la primera vez que Twilight deja caer una barrera final, la barrera entre ella y el mundo.

Es la primera vez que Fluttershy ha sentido la pezuña de alguien mas, tocando su ser.

Fluttershy: Yo debería estar avergonzada...

Es la primera vez que Fluttershy dejo que otra persona toque su corazón.

Fluttershy: Pero... mientras sea contigo…

Es la primera vez que Fluttershy ha visto la bondad, la alegría, el amor dentro de Twilight Sparkle.

Fluttershy: No debería ser malo.

Es la primera vez que Twilight ha sido testigo de Fluttershy de la verdadera belleza de Fluttershy, una cascada de luz con las ondas rosas, teñidas de un blanco sobrenatural, de la luz de la luna, las líneas suaves se encrespan alrededor de sus cascos mientras pasa sus cascos a través de él.

Twilight Sparkle: No... Digas esas cosas.

Es la primera vez que Fluttershy ha tocado las cicatrices en el cuerpo de Twilight Sparkle. Ella traza con cariño en la memoria de cada marca, cada una, y cerrando los ojos cuando las lágrimas caen.

Twilight Sparkle: Es la primera vez que alguien me ha visto...

Es la primera vez que Twilight Sparkle se dejó tocar de tal manera. Los cascos de Fluttershy calman el dolor, aunque sea temporal el alivio puede ser para siempre.

Twilight Sparkle: yo…

Es la primera vez que Twilight Sparkle siente la piel contra otra piel, ya que se acerca para darle otro beso.

Twilight Sparkle: No te quiero perder…

Es la primera vez que Twilight Sparkle se mira en los ojos de alguien y no ve más que aceptación.

Fluttershy: No te preocupes…

Es la primera vez que no necesitan palabras.

Fluttershy: Yo no te voy a dejar.

Es la primera vez que se mueven en una danza, tan diferente a la danza de la muerte que han conocido durante tanto tiempo.

Se abrazan con amor y el viento convoca a un crescendo, y la naturaleza persuadió a las estrellas para brillar más y más para que sean más brillantes hasta que allá un millón de luces brillantes alrededor de ellas.

Es la primera vez que Fluttershy echa la cabeza hacia atrás en el desenfreno, sin aliento.

Más que mil palabras.

Fueron Mil confesiones.

Es la primera vez que Twilight Sparkle cierra los ojos y pide y reza por algo que no se puede describir.

Fueron mil pesadillas.

Pero fueron más que mil recuerdos.

Es la primera vez...

Que tuvieron Mil finales.

Pero también fueron Mil inicios.

Es la primera vez…

Que tuvieron mil preguntas.

Y tuvieron mil respuestas.

Es la primera vez que dejan de ser ellas.

El viento golpea un acorde final y la sinfonía es más.

Ellas creen saber mucho acerca de la vida. Y también creen que no saben nada de ella.

Pero si están juntas, es más que suficiente.

FIN.


End file.
